Danny Mainer
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Danny Rickard-Louis Masterson April 3, 1980, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Alpha Championship Wrestling under the ring name Danny Mainer. He is also known for a two year tenure in GameFAQ's Wrestling Federation (GWF) and running Las Vegas Pro Wrestling (LVPW). Danny is known for creating "The Vegas Blood House", a brutal and horrifying match referred to by the creator himself and fans around as "A Legal Snuff Film", so far only 2 have been officially booked and recorded, however due to the recent destruction of the GWF and LVPW archives there are no copies left in existence. Career Early life Growing up in the suburbs of Vegas, Danny was brought up into a world of bright lights, sex, drugs and alcohol. However, Danny was not dragged into this. Perennially focused and hard to deter from whatever he wanted to do, Danny was driven and motivated. He took up Kick-Boxing at an early age and to this day he still uses a Clinch Kick Combo in the ring. Being a fully qualified and licensed kick-boxing competitor he would be able to compete in Mixed Martial Arts but these days he remains in the world of Pro-Wrestling. Graduating from Desert Pine High he forsook the high grades he got in search of wrestling training, an aspect of life he's been brought into by long-term friend Aiden Joseph/Thunderkiss. He took some lessons from local gyms but most of the holds and throws he learnt himself from some diagrams that a friend made for him. GWF On April 13, 2006, the official "GWF Open Invitational" was brought to life by Mr. Shelton Splash who pretty much invited anyone in the world to come down to an arena in Andover, England to join what would become known as one of the strongest wrestling companies going. Danny having just completed his wrestling training saw it as a perfect opportunity to get his face seen and to get himself noticed. Seeking a way to attract attention to him and only him, it was that day that "The Krazy Bladesman" was born. Living in the arena cellar surrounded by candles and storage crates, this gimmick portrayed Danny as an absolute freak who would stalk and down-right kill anyone that got in his way. He hated the cocky, brash attitude of today's wrestlers, wrestlers like Bryan Daniels who to this day is still his Arch Nemesis. No matter how hard The Bladesman tried, Bryan would always have that ace up his sleeve which allowed him to throw him off course eventually reaching its crescendo in the form of a restraining order. Needless to say, Danny was not happy about this. LVPW: First Opening Danny, feeling rather cocky seeing the success of the random opening of GWF decided to at a young age venture out into the great vast and open his own wrestling company, Las Vegas Pro Wrestling. This however went to pot after two of the companies big stars, Jeff James and Harry Jackson had a non-kayfabe feud resulting in a bust-up and both men leaving the company. After that, Danny's company soon folded and he went into a depression getting addicted to alcohol and growing a Grizzly Adams beard. Danny, though came back from all this and a month later after returning from rehab opened up LVPW with a love-interest, Laura Manson and a new lust for life. The company went on for another month before folding again due to another backstage spat with the superstars. GWF: Continued: The Death of the Bladesman During the time of the first opening of Las Vegas Pro Wrestling, Danny started to become more and more like the thing that The Krazy Bladesman hated. He started to become brash, cocky, flashy and stinking rich. Never leaving his house without 500 dollars on him he also had a great sense of style and a huge degree of over-confidence. He was however, still despising of Bryan Daniels. After LVPW collapsed, the Triple Threat pay-per-view was rolling around and there was a moment in Danny's life where his grudge for Bryan would be intesified to the 3rd degree. Danny, Bryan and Shelton were content to go into "The Vegas Blood House" for Shelton's Intercontinental Title, a remix of "The Haunted House" which was an LVPW classic match. Shelton however, trapped Bryan in his loocker room making him unable to make the match. It became Danny Mainer VS Shelton Splash for the Intercontinental Title and Danny picked up the win VIA handcuffing Splash to the caged wall and electrocuting him. Danny escaped battered and bloody but Bryan would have the last laugh, Dave feeling sympathetic to his situation entered Bryan into the Main Event for the GWF Undisputed Title which he won with a lot of interference from his Deadly Alliance stablemates. It was then that Dave stepped down and a new era of GWF would begin. ACW: First Attempt Wanting to broaden his horizons he set off for Alpha Championship Wrestling and had two matches with Rena Matheson, losing both of them. The two would've continued on with a feud but due to Danny being called upon to take over the GWF he left shortly after. GWF: The Danny Mainer Era With Dave stepping down, Danny ascended to power and to the surprise of everyone, instead of breaking Bryan and taking away his title he supported him joining The Deadly Alliance and turning "Friday Night Brawl" into "The Deadly Alliance Show". Spitting in the faces of the fanbase he would then go on to beat Freako to retain his title. However, Danny's Intercontinental Title Reign was short-lived as two weeks later he was allegedly involved in a fatal car-crash which led to the car exploding charring the body beyond recognition. Death Danny, while Intercontinental Champion was killed in a car-crash, or so it seemed. Fed up with the way things were going he wanted to take a break by going on a road-trip back to his roots and taking a tour around Vegas to see his old jaunts and hang-out spots. However, on the high-way trip there the driver of the car was drunk and he crashed the car into a truck killing all the passengers save for Danny who was wearing a seat-belt. Quickly seeing a glowing opportunity, face smeared with blood he climbed out of the car which was on its left side he climbed out and ran into the wilderness to train for a year or so not to be seen again... or so we think. ACW Resurrection Danny came back to his primary federations in two different times. ACW was first, he came back to life with the powerful, crazy Ross Lambert who looked to take down the rising force that was Thunderkiss. Danny Mainer unwillingly helped out as they destroyed his girlfriend at the time, Vivid. Danny then had a "Legit Street Fight" at Omega Effect IV where he quite literally went out into the streets of Toronto with his opponent XS3 and fought him to the end where he was knocked off a 3rd story balcony through a pane of glass. A pinfall later, Danny went and got drunk with Ross and the Paragon boys who were reeling off the victory of beating Renix Williams in a Home-Run match forcing her to retire. After that night Danny faded into obscurity and returned back to GWF. GWF Ressurection When Danny came back to the GWF, it was with a great degree of flash, Bryan Daniels who was Saturday Night Dogfights Global Champion sought to retain against Chris Williams after a huge match and that he did but the retain was easily over-shadowed by the return of Danny Mainer who spooked the living crap out of Bryan. Danny then made it clear he wanted his title, but Incredible Jones said that he couldn't just waltz in and have a title shot so they both had a Gauntlet match taking it in turns to beat opponents and if Danny could beat his opponents before Bryan he would get that shot. However, as is recurring with Danny's big plans, his success was shot down due to former LVPW employeer Jeff James getting into a spat with another member of staff. Having a big bust-up with the Chairman he then left the company before he could et that shot. ACW: Exclusive Bearing a huge hatred towards GWF and all of its workers Danny did the best thing he could do to rub salt in and that was to become an ACW exclusive talent. He started by feuding with Wayde Russler who he beat in a Texas Bullrope Match with assistance from apparent rival "Thunderkiss". Thunderkiss looked as if he was going to neutralize Danny Mainer but he turned and hit Wayde instead helping Danny secure the win. Danny would then become a member of Entourage and success would flood in. Danny was now amped for competition and lookig for new heights to scale which he immediately did by beating FSX for his International Title which he then went on to defend against Sarin Rossi, retaining VIA Disqualification. Danny then lost it a week later to Jon Taylor, he blamed this to his cocky, self-centered attitude and promised that from that point on he would lace up his boots and be intense and focused. This was the birth of XI-8000, Xtreme Intensity. Danny sought to regain his title with stablemate Jake Steele but this went awry as Danny and Taylor fought to a count-out. Post-match, Danny was beaten down by Jake Cheng and since then the two have been at each other's throats. At the recent Spring into Hell show Danny looked like he was about to win with a Slingshot Sunset Flip but Jake countered into a pin and grabbed the ropes for the pinfall which served no other purpose to intesnfiy the feud. What the future holds for these two and for Danny in general is a mystery. All that is confirmed now is that the two will face off at Omega Effect IV in Madison Square Garden, New York City and it will have a stipulation to be revealed at a later date. =In Wrestling=